Profile of Joshua Mankey
by pbow
Summary: My first fanfic was a profile of a minor character so I think I'll end my run with another. Here's my take on Joshua Mankey.


Disclaimer and A/N: Ah, the Walt Disney Company, I remember it well. They own Kim and the gang. Unfortunately I didn't get anything but a paycheck and some great memories working there. I still don't get anything from them, at least not until the year 2021. At that time I'll start getting a monthly retirement check. This is my take on Josh Mankey. Just a vibe that struck me one night a long time ago. My first fanfic was _Profile of Another Cheerleader_ so it seems fitting that my last, after just barely over two years on the site, is another profile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Profile of Josh Mankey

Hello, my name is Joshua Edward Mankey but everybody calls me Josh. Well, except for Stoppable that is. He **still** calls me Monkey but that's his problem. Yes I know my initials are JEM. Mom called me her little jem when I was born. Nobody's had the heart to tell her the gem is spelled with a G.

Anyway, take a seat anywhere you can. I'm finishing up this painting but I can talk to you while I work. Yes I am an artist and I love it. As you can see I'm also a snappy dresser. Not many artists will paint in their Brook's Brothers suit. You just need to be careful of drips and splatters. I guess you could call me a clothes horse. I do like to dress smartly and be well groomed. I expect to get voted as the 'Best Dressed' in the Middleton High School yearbook for the fourth year in a row. Bonnie Rockwaller gave me a run for my money that one year but she lost out when she spear-headed the cheerleader candy drive and purchased those horrid yellow cheer outfits. Ugh, simply ghastly. Still, she was always style'n with the latest pink poof or whatever just as it hit the runway. I gotta learn her secret for that. Heaven knows she could do something else with her hair though. That short shag hairstyle went out like decades ago. That and her perpetual tan is quite annoying. I mean nobody is suppose to be **that** tan anymore. That girl is headed for major skin cancer and wrinkles in, like, her early thirties and she is always doing her nails. I mean give it a break girlfriend, the claws can only get so sharp.

Hang on a sec I just need to put the finishing touch on this... There, another masterpiece! How do you like it? It's a bit abstract for my taste but I'm trying to expand my horizons. I'll just clean these brushes while I continue.

I'm trying abstracts right now but I prefer the modern genre. I do enjoy the odd mural now and again too. Did you see my work on the Community Center's south wall? I think it was one of my better works and I received a commendation from the city for it. Well, the kids who helped paint the mural made me frame the certificate and hang it in the Community Center lobby but I think it would look a lot better with my other awards. Would you like to see them? I knew you would, follow me.

Here they are. There are a couple from my work in school; A regional award, first place of course for that self portrait of me over the fireplace and this one is my pride and joy. I got this baby from a new artists competition that was held in Denver. With the award money I was able to purchase this Rolex © watch.

Of course I have plans after high school. I'll continue my art studies in Paris at the Bon Mot academy. I know I'm a shoe-in for the scholarship I applied for. After that I think I'll move to Amsterdam or San Francisco since they're a little more open minded to my way of thinking.

Oh, you didn't know I was gay? Yes yes, I tried the hetero thing for a while. I dated Kim Possible but just found her so funny and... what's the word I'm looking for? Random! Yes she was definitely random. She had the hardest time asking me to the Spirit Week dance, it was simply hilarious! It was well worth the few hour I spent on the dance floor with her. Then we went on a actual date but there again, random! She was always excusing herself and running away, getting popcorn or just disappearing. And I mean seriously, marshmallows on hot dogs? Get real! I also wanted to help her update her wardrobe but that girl is just too far gone clothes-wise for anything but a total raze and rebuilt in her closet!

I also tried going out with Tara, another of the cheerleaders. She was so shy I barely got two word sentences out of her the entire week we were together and when she did talk it was about the cheer squad this and Ron that. No not Kim and Ron, I mean RON. She has a major crush on Stoppable, still does even though he's going steady with Kimberly. Anyone like that is not worth hanging out with in my book although she did pose for me in the nude. It's this one here, the full body standing pigeon-toed with her hands covering her face. You can tell it's her by the platinum blond hair. You can't mistake that beautiful hair of hers. As I said she shy and cute and all, but not a talker. She never once complimented me on anything. At least Kim feigned some praise on my mural and my chocolate shake/French fry combo. Oh and Kim's choice of movies... Kung Fu? More like Kung YUCK! I wanted to see the latest chick flick but I let her choose the movie.

At least Stoppable picked up on my homosexual tendencies. I think that's why he doesn't like me. When he calls me a _pretty_ _boy, _I must agree with him. I am pretty.

So you're wondering who I would like to go out with now? I think that friend of Stoppable, Felix Renton, is H O T hot! I love his steel wheels and his devil-may-care attitude. He might be a bit butch for my taste with his love of baseball, basketball and video games but... I can just imagine us flying naked, high in the air, me on his lap and his... Oh, sorry. Sometimes my fantasy takes flight. I've seen his tackle in gym class. His legs might not work but everything else kept growing.

What, you gotta go already? That's too bad, I wanted to show you my bedroom. My closet is full of Armani and Brook's suits and I have a gorgeous little pink chiffon number I might wear to the senior's prom. I gotta get it and **me** out of the closet sometime. Joshette Mankey will make her debut in the near future!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I said, this is my take on that pretty boy Josh who was Kim's first crush. Suave, sophisticated and slightly mysterious. I also find him a bit self absorbed and possibly of the limp wrist persuasion. Other writers have seen it too.

This will be my last fanfic. As I wrote at the end of BonBon and the Food Chain I am moving on to bigger and better things. Kim's family slogan, Anything is Possible For A Possible, is absolutely true for all of us and I'm living proof. I greatly appreciate all of your comments and review. I took them all to heart and carried forth in my writing en devour until I succeeded. Thanks you all for reading my stories and I'll continue to read yours for the rest of my life..


End file.
